Kinky
by Thewossum
Summary: "Gilbert's been a bad boy, and bad boys need to be punished." -Ludwig Beilschmidt "You will not disobey your master." -Ludwig Beilschmidt "Kinky." -Gilbert Beilschmidt There brother's, there lovers and there each other's master.


"EAST!" Ludwig yells as he walks down the hall.

Gilbert rolls his eyes as his younger brother's voice rings through the house. "In my room West!" I call back.

Ludwig sighs, as he walks to Gilbert's room. Ludwig being as polite as usual, knocks on the door.

"Come in." is all Gilbert say. He didn't even look up from what he was doing.

Ludwig opens the door and walks in and says "Bruder, why is Roderich mad?"

Gilbert rolls his eyes again. "How the fuck should I know?" he asks irritably.

Ludwig grabs the bridge of his nose and says "Well, he said for me to ask you. He said you would tell me what happened."

Gilbert sighs and turns around finally. "Fine. Toni, Franny and I may have stolen Roddy's precious piano and tied it to the roof of his mansion..." I say.

Ludwig stared at the Prussian with wide eyes before replying "You did what? Why the hell would you do that?"

Gilbert shrugs. "It was fun."

Ludwig smirked. "Well, it appears that someone has been a bad boy." He said this while putting one hand on the desk and the other one on the chair Gilbert was sitting in.

Gilbert simply smirks. "Und what are you going to do about it huh? Punish me? You going to punish me little brother?" he purrs.

Ludwig blushes. "Well...it has been awhile... since we...or you...punished me." He says while rubbing his neck and starts walking over to the bed, a few feet from the desk. He sits on the edge and buries his head in his hands and says "I-I miss...it."

Gilbert chuckles and walks over to the bed. Still smiling he pins Ludwig to the bed. Leaning close to his brother's ear he whispers "Then punish me." in a seductive tone.

Ludwig's ears are now bright red as Gilbert pins him down. Ludwig covers his red face as Gilbert whispers in his ear. What Gilbert said flustered him even more. He finally spoke, stuttering in the beginning. "Y-yes, master."

Gilbert blushes slightly. "Master? I like that." he purrs. He flips their positions so Lud is on the top. "Punish me." he orders in a sexy tone.

Ludwig smirks as he removes his hands. Blush gone and dark lustful eyes intact. He gets off Gilbert, and stands up. Walking toward the door. "I'll be back bruder." He says with a dark grin.

Gilbert smiles. "I look forward to it." he calls after his brother's retreating ass. "I hope." he adds to himself.

Ludwig went to his room, then went to his closet. He opened the door and glanced through until he saw a leather trunk. He then smirked as he leaned down to open it. "Ah...my babies." He says to himself as he begins to pull out a riding crop, bullwhip, shackles, and a collar with a chain.

Gilbert closes his eyes as he awaits his brother's return.

Ludwig gathers his toys and leaves the room and heads back down the hallway, only to run into Austria. Ludwig goes white as Roderich stops and eyes him. When Roderich finally speaks he says "Ah, yes I new that if I told you what he did you would punish him. You are such a reliable person Ludwig." Ludwig only nodded as the other walked away.

Gilbert sighs and sits up, turning his head towards the door. To his delight he sees Ludwig standing there with a few toys in his hands. "Finally. I was getting impatient." He complains.

Ludwig sighs and says "I ran into Austria and he told me to punish you good." Gilbert smirks at the words. "Anyway Master, let's play." He walks back to the bed. Then he sets his playthings the bed. Ludwigh then through his leg over Gilbert's hip and settle's himself in his brothers lap.

A rush of adrenaline courses through Gilbert's body. "I'm ready. Do what you wish to me. I'm a bad boy who deserves to be punished." he purrs in a deep, naughty tone.

Ludwig's face darkens as a creepy smile appears. He leans up and starts to unbutton the top of the uniform. Whilst grinding his ass into Gilbert's hips. "Master, you know exactly how to get on my good side don't you."

Gilbert bites his lip to keep from moaning. "Yes." He whispers, trying not to jerk his hips.

Ludwig removes Gilbert's uniform jacket and then throws it on the ground he then proceeded to remove his black tank top so his chest was completely bare.

He smirked at Gilbert's restraint. He then shuffled and got up off of Gilbert's hips grab the riding crop. He then he stood up and pushed Gilbert back so he was lying on the bed completely.

He then grabbed the shackles and hooked them up to the bed post before he grabbed his bruder's wrist and interlaced it with the handcuff then procedure do the same thing with the other wrist.

Gilbert looks at the restraints and smirks. "Ooh kinky." He whispers.

He smirks at his brother's statement. Ludwig shivers as he grabs the riding crop.

"O-Okay, the safe word is Beer." He took another deep breathe. "Got it. Now I am your master. So you have to address me as Master or Daddy. You only speak if spoken to. Don't do anything unless I give permission. Do you have all that Master. Also as for this entire session that is the last time you should be called as such." He smirked at his words.

"Yes Master." Gilbert replies without hesitation.

Ludwig then smiles and takes the riding crop and starts to drag it over Gilbert's torso. Then says in a low lustful voice "Good."

With that he raises it to the air and sends it roughly down right below his right nipple. The sound of it hitting Gilbert's skin is music to Ludwig's ears.

Unsure if he's allowed to moan he bites his lip to stop a moan escape from his lips as his brother brings the crop down on his chest.

Ludwig shivers at his brother's look of desperation as he tries not to moan. The little bit of blood trickle from his lip proves he wants to moan. He then trails the riding crop over torso again. This time as he leans down in captures his brother in a kiss the blood of the iron taste adding to the mix of arousal.

He looked over his brother's lips as he pulled apart only to lift the riding crop back into the air and bring it smack-down again this time a little lower on the left smirking.

Gilbert wanted to let out a moan so badly but he still tried to stifle his noises. He almost manages it. Until Ludwig brings the crop down again. A soft moan slips out before he can stop himself.

Ludwig brings in down and here's a moan. His expression turns dark as he then backs away riding crop still in hand.

He then grimaces, but in a good way. "Did I give you permission to moan? I don't think so. I don't fuck bad boys." A mad look on his face but so excited and happy on the inside.

Gilbert tries to look as subdued as he can. "I'm sorry Master. I'll try to be better behaved." He whimpers.

Ludwig is loving his brother's submissive-ness. He leans down and undoes his bruders belt and then begins to remove his pants. "Oh, I'll make sure of that." He said darkly.

Gilbert lies still so as not to get into any more trouble.

He pulls Gilbert's pants all the way off and throws them to the floor. Leaving him only in his underwear.

He smirks at the sight of Gilbert's slightly damp pre-cum stain on his boxers. He then takes the riding crop and brings it down to his inner thigh. He raises and strikes.

"You will." Brings down another one to the other thigh. "Not disobey me." Another smack of the crop to the same thigh. "Is that understood."

He said as he hit both of Gilbert's thighs one more time as he took the crop and started to outline Gilbert's erection through his underwear.

A shudder runs through Gilbert as he nods. "I understand Master."

Ludwig shakes with anticipation, as Gilbert replies his understanding of the rules. The dark, lustful, and sadistic look in Ludwig's eye as he grunts out "Good boy."

He then climbs up on the bed, starting at Gilberts bare, pale, and lightly hairy legs. He stops at the now reddened thighs. He takes his tongue and licks over the lashes that he inflicted on his left thigh.

Keeping eye contact with Gilbert as he places a light kiss on the soon to be bruise, before moving to the other and doing the same treatment.

Gilbert holds back another moan as Ludwig kisses his thigh where he whipped it. His brother's tender tongue felt wonderful. Still he holds his moans back until Ludwig tells him he can moan to avoid worse punishment.

Ludwig smirks, as Gilbert's face turns red. Indicating that he is fighting back his moans. Ludwig then sits up a bit and glares at his brother's struggle. He then gruffly says "Gilbert, master gives you permission to moan." Then he grabs both of Gilbert's legs, and throws them over his shoulders. Then he leans back down, and roughly bites Gilbert's left thigh. Blood begins to trickle down his brother's thigh.

Gilbert sighs in relief at the words "permission to moan". He moans loud and clear when Ludwig bites him hard enough to draw blood. Panting slightly, he thinks to himself. 'Is Master going to torture me like this forever? Because I don't think I'm going to last that long.' Just as he thinks this another loud moan escapes his mouth.

Ludwig takes his tongue and licks the stream of blood. He then continues to lick up, higher until he met the hem of his brother's underwear. Ludwig begins to lean down so that his breath grazes Gilbert's crotch.

Unsure if he is still allowed to moan, Gilbert bites his lip. He was starting to get hit and flustered and wanted so badly to beg his brother to fuck him into next week bit he didn't want to risk more punishment. Or did he?

Puts his mouth on the soft pre-cum damp cloth and begins to lick and breath at them. Then he begins to nuzzle his face into the overly warm area.

It takes all the strength Gilbert can muster to keep from bucking his hips and moaning. How he wanted his brother inside him. His he wanted to ride his huge cock until he was filled to the brim with his brother's cum. He longed to beg for his Master's cock but he knew it would get him in trouble. So, he contents himself with breathing heavily.

Ludwig looking up at his brother, then moves up and grabs the left side of the well-fitting boxers with his teeth and tugs it down then does the same with the right. Letting you aching pre-cum dripping erection free. "Your master gives you permission to moan and call out my name." He says, almost as if drunk on the sight before him. Smirking, as he watches it flick straight up, hitting Gilbert's abdomen. Smiles and licks up the underside of the painful erection. Leaving a streak of saliva in its path.

Gilbert moans loudly. "Mmnh~Master!" he calls out still trying not to arch his back or jerk his hips.

Smiling he then licks all around the head and then starts to suck the center lightly greedily taking in the beading pre-cum.

Gilbert pants heavily wanting desperately to thrust up into his brother's waiting mouth. For a moment he contemplates doing it and taking the punishment. Then decides he can hold out.

He then starts bobbing his head, while snaking a hand to his ass. He then gave it a rough squeeze before his hand began to travel lower. It then stops when he sweeps his middle finger over the quivering hole.

Gilbert's panting increases and he can't stop himself from bucking his hips. 'Scheiße now I'm in trouble.' he thinks.

Ludwig pulls his mouth away with a pop. He the shoves his middle his finger into the tight area. Wiggling it around, then adding another. With his free hand he lightly but firmly wraps it around his brother's length. He then begins pumping in long, savoring strokes. 'I hope I'm doing well." He thinks.

Gilbert let's out a loud gasp and accidentally moans without permission again as Ludwig's finger slides in and out of his asshole.

Smirking he begins to pump faster. Then adds a third finger and starts thrusting faster. With a big smile on his face.

Ignoring the no moaning without permission rule, Gilbert let's a loud moan escape from his lips. "Mmnh~" was the sound that came from the albino Prussian.

Watching as Gilbert moaned, he brought his body up still fingering and pumping him. He parted his lips and latched on to the lightly rosy, hard nipple. Then he began to suckle as if he were a new born kitten.

Gilbert moans again, louder this time, as Ludwig sucks at his nipples. He knew what he needed but he didn't want to beg. His pride was too strong.

Ludwig fingers him for a few more seconds before pulling them out. Confirming that his brother was stretched out enough. He detached his mouth from his nipples and his hand from his now painfully throbbing erection.

Gilbert whimpers at the loss of contact. He wants desperately to beg for more but his pride was still too strong.

Ludwig stood up and winced in relief as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall. He then began to pry his boxers off, sighing as his own throbbing pre-cum dripping erection was freed.

Gilbert's eyes widen at his brother's erection and gulps. His brother was bigger than he'd thought. "Um Master?" he begins hesitantly. "I don't think you're going to fit inside me..." Gilbert trails off.

Ludwig laughed, he then said in a seductive voice "Don't act like you haven't ever seen it before, this time the roles are just refused. You not that small either bruder, and it has fit inside me on several occasions." He says climbing back on the bed.

Gilbert suppressed a chuckle. "You are right bruder. But you also know that I like to play around." he says this time not able to suppress the chuckle.

"Ja, I am aware bruder." He the re-positioned himself in-between his brother's legs. He then took his left hand and gripped his own member. He began to pump slowly.

Gilbert whines with need and thrusts his hips up towards Ludwig desperately.

" Bruder, good things come to those who wait." He chuckles. He takes his thumb and runs over the slit. He then began to spread his pre-cum over the rest of his member, to act as lube.

Gilbert whines again but behaves only nodding to show he understood.

Ludwig tossed his head back as he spread the pre-cum all over his member. He was so relieved that he could finally touch himself, he didn't want to stop but then he thought about his brother.

He wanted to give Gilbert exceptional pleasure. He moved his hand away, whimpering at the loss of contact. He the gripped Gilbert's hips harshly and riled back.

Gilbert whines again with need, but not moving. He waits patiently for his brother, wanting him inside him so badly.

Ludwig increasing his grip rammed into Gilbert. He wouldn't of did this to anyone else but he knew his brother liked it rough, and would be mad thinking he went easy on him.

He then leaned on his brother, buring his head into the crook of Gilbert's neck. He then in a low throughty whisper said "B-bruder, are y-you ready." His breathing butchered at the tightness of his brother around him.

Gilbert gives a yelp before nodding breathlessly. "Ja bruder. Take me. Please." he begs.

"Okay, bruder." Ludwig then pull out almost entirely, but leaves the head in. He then pushes back in and begins to thrust at a quick speed. Letting go of Gilbert's left leg, he wraps his hand back around his brother's base. He then begins to pump him to take his mind off of the sharp pain.

Gilbert yelps in slight pain but the pleasure overruns it and he lets out a loud moan. Thrusting his hips forward, he cries, "Mm, oh mein Gott bruder. More~ahhh~" in ecstasy.

Smiles at the fact his brother's not in pain no more. Then he sighs as he remember's that his brother has never been token or played with his prostate before. He shakes his head a little and then starts to thrust and pump faster.

Gilbert's moaning starts to increase as does his breathing. "Mm~ahhhh~bruder~harder~please~"

Ludwig shivers as he lets out low grunts. He then let go of his brother's hard and through his right leg over his shoulder. Giving him a deeper angle.

Gilbert moans louder as Ludwig starts to thrust deeper, grabbing handfuls of the bedsheets in his bliss.

Ludwig felt the familiar knot in his gut tighten, signalling that he was about to come soon. He then began to thrust harder into Gilbert. "B-bruder, I'm g-going to c-come soon." He panted out.

Gilbert arches his back, feeling the familiar knot tighten in his own stomach. "O-ka-yy~mngh.." he starts but a moan cuts him off.

Ludwig gives a few more thrust before he rams In one last time. He stops as he clenches his eyes shut, allowing him to release into his brother.

Gilbert moans loudly and screeches in ecstasy as his brother cums in him. "OHH GOTT WEST!" he screams, arching his back as he cums on Ludwig's hard, toned chest.

Tired he grabs his brother's leg hard, and leans over him catching his breath. Hair covering his face as he panted out "E-east... I love...y-you."

Panting, Gilbert smiles. "Ich liebe dich auch West." he whispers lovingly.

Pulling out of his brother, he sucks back onto his knees as his breath returned. He smiled at his brother's word's. He finally stood up a little shaken but soon regained his footing.

He walked to the shackles and free his brother's wrist and to unhook them from the bed post as he set them on the floor. "Does that feel better?" Worried that they might have hurt his wrist.

Gilbert moves his wrist and hears a slight click. "Yes. It does. Danke bruder." he says.

Ludwig smiles and says "Your welcome. We should probably take a shower now. Can you walk or do you need to be a carried?" He said seriously but love laced into the words.

"No I can walk." Gilbert lies, not wanting to seem weak or anything. Stubbornly he stands up but as soon as he stands, the room starts spinning and he falls back onto the bed.

Ludwig sighs, "Bruder apparently not. I know I was rough. I promise I won't hold this against you." He said walking over to his brother.

He leaned over and bend down grabbing Gilbert's legs genitally as he lifted his back up. He then looked down at his brother as he carried him bridal style.

Sighing, Gilbert wraps his hands around Ludwig's neck and rests his head on his chest. "I like it rough." he says. "Don't ever go easy on me even if it makes me pass out. Okay?"

Ludwig frowned at his brother's proclaimed toughness. "Bruder, I am aware you like it rough. Though passing out is a little extreme don't you think?" He said as he began to walk toward his brother's bathroom.

Gilbert sighs. "I know. I just don't want to seem weak..." he says letting his words trail off and dropping his gaze first to the floor, then burying his face in Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig smiled sincerely at his brother's action. He then said "As if you could seem weak to me. Really bruder, Mien Gott." He then kicked opened the bathroom door and walked in.

Tears brim in Gilbert's eyes as he looks up at his brother. "Ich liebe dich bruder. Mein Gott ich liebe dich so sehr." he whispers.

"Ich liebe dich nach, Liebling." He said with a closed eye smile. He then walked over toward then stopped in the center of the bathroom and says "Bruder, shower or bath? Which do feel would be easier at the moment."

"Bath." Gilbert says immediately. "I'm not sure I can stand in a shower right now." he confesses.

"I thought so." He says and starts making his way over to the bath cradling Gilbert. He switched up positions so he could turn the water on. Holding Gilbert with one arm as he tested the dials for the right temperature.

Gilbert smiles and clings to his brother like he's his life support. Breathing in, he inhales the scent of his younger brother, the sweet aroma causing him to close his eyes in content.

"Bruder, do I smell bad?" He chuckled. He turned the faucet off. He then genitally, with lowered Gilbert into the water.

Gilbert shakes his head. "Nein bruder. You smell wunderbar." he whispers as he's lowered into the warm bath water. He beckons his brother. "Come on bruder. Join me. I want to cuddle you."

Ludwig blushes a tad before saying "Okay, bruder." He then grabbed the side of the tub and climbed in. Sinking into the water, on the opposite side of his brother.

With a smirk on his face he lightly grabs Gilbert's shoulder and turns his brother's back to himself. In a quick but genital movement brought him to sit in between his legs.

Gilbert sighs in content and lays his head back on Ludwig's chest. Water splashed everywhere but his just makes Gilbert smile even more.

Ludwig wraps his arms around Gilbert's waist. He delicately began to massage his brother's six pack.

Gilbert smiles and moans lightly, leaning back against his brother again.

Ludwig lowers his head just enough for his breath to graze Gilbert's ear. "Bruder...we just got...done, and your already...moaning." He laughs lightly.

Gilbert blushes. "I'm sorry. I can't help that it feels nice." he whines.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll jerk you off, okay?" He said as looked at his brother's snow pale neck.

Gilbert nods enthusiastically. "Mm~yes please bruder." he says.

Ludwig smiles at his brother's sudden enlightenment. He then began to leave gentle kisses on Gilbert's neck, as he let his hand trail down lower to his brother's already hard member.

Gilbert moans lightly and tries to refrain from bucking his hips even though he desperately wanted to.

Lightly nipping at the soft, ghostly white skin. Before pulling back a bit and nibbling on his ear.

"Bruder...if you buck your hips... water will splash out on to the floor. Leaving a mess."

"I may do it involuntarily anyway." Gilbert says. "If I do, I apologise in advance and promise I will clean up the mess. But I will try not to make a mess in the first place." he promises.

"Oh, really bruder, you're going to clean it up...when you can't even fully walk yet. Also, don't you want to sleep after this." He says speed his hand up. He then bit down on his shoulder.

"Nah. I'm too awesome for sleep!" Gilbert declares, despite being so tired he could barely see straight.

"Right bruder, I know your awesome...but maybe I wanted to sleep together in my bed and cuddle. Hmm?" Ludwig said as he licked the wound and kissed Gilbert's jaw line. Not stopping the movements of his hand.

Gilbert moans louder and his body shudders. "In that case, I would love to sleep in your bed and cuddle with you." he moans out.

"Good...because I wasn't taking no for a answer." He said calmly. He ran his thumb along his brother's slit.

Gilbert gasps and arches his back as best as he can without slashing water everywhere. "Mm~I didn't think you would~" he moans.

Ludwig laughs dryly, as he ran his thumb over it one more time before pumping again. "Bruder...your getting close aren't you."

"Ohh fuu~mngh... Ja I am.." Gilbert manages to moan out.

"Good..." He then begins to pump himself with his free hand.

Gilbert squirms and moans almost uncontrollably, arching his back erotically. "Mein Gott~ Faster ~Daddy..." he moans, adding the Daddy part for extra emphasis.

"Ah~mmm~ You...know...what being...called...Daddy,...does to me...don't you." He moans out.

"Mmph~I do~Daddy~" Gilbert moans loudly, gripping the sides of the bathtub in ecstasy.

Ludwig moans out as the adrenaline courses through his body. "Mmnh~ I'm going~ah~ cum." He says as he quicken's the pace of his hands.

Gilbert matches his brother's moans and arches his back erotically. "Mm~Ahhh~Oh Daddy~I'm so close~Ahhhh~" he moans.

His hands moving up and down creating lewd sounds in addition with the riled-up water.

He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the knot tighten. "EAST!" He yelled out, with great intensity.

Gilbert moans feeling the familiar knot start to loosen. "B-Bruder I'm cumming!" he cries.

"Oh, mein Gott... WEST~AHHH!" Gilbert screams as he cums in Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig shivers with a flushed face as he as he came on his brother's back. He then began to take deep breaths as he came off of his high.

Gilbert turns around to face his brother and kisses him passionately, pressing his tongue against Ludwig's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Ludwig smirked as his brother asked for entrance in the kiss. He effortlessly opened his mouth slightly allowing his brother's tongue full access.

Gilbert sighs as his tongue slides inside Ludwig's mouth, pulling him closer as he straddles his lap.

Moaning softly into the kiss, flicking his tongue with Gilbert's. He lets his hands land on the small of his brother's back.

He pulled away with a smile and whispered "Bruder, if we don't stop...you're not going to be able to walk...tomarrow."

"Do I have anything on tomorrow which requires me walking?" Gilbert asks slyly.

Ludwig giggles into the whisper as he puts his forehead up against Gilbert's. "Yes, you do liebling."

Gilbert groans. "I don't care. Fuck me." he whines, grinding on Ludwig's cock kissing him again.

Pulling away from the kiss. His eyes go sadistic as a creepy smile appears on his face.  
"Well, East you have to first apologize to Roderich about his piano and then untie it from the roof. Along with bringing it inside." He says as he tries not to moan.

Gilbert grinds harder. "But that means I have to get off you. And I'm comfy." he whines again, now grinding harder and faster.

"Ahhh~Bruder~mmm." He moans out. Ludwig trying to remain strong says

"Okay~Fine bruder but you~ahh~still have to do that~ngh~tomarrow." He says while rolling his hips.

Gilbert smirks. "Mm~okay Bruder ~" he moans. Then he lifts himself up and wiggles his ass suggestively, hoping Ludwig would get the message.

Ludwig smirks, as he plunges his newly grown erection into Gilbert's already stretched ass. As he breaths out "Alright~ah~I get it."

Gilbert yelps and grips Ludwig's shoulders. He waits a second, then starts bouncing, doing his best not to get water everywhere, moaning lightly.

Noticing that his brother's hips were sluggish he then grabbed Gilbert's hips and began helping him bounce up and down.

"Mmm~d-danke~Dadd~yy~" Gilbert moans as Ludwig starts bouncing him on his hard cock.

"Your~mhm~welcome." Ludwig says as he grabs a handful of Gilbert's sexy ass.

Gilbert grabs Ludwig's shoulders for extra support as he rides his brother's cock. "Mmm~ohhh Daddy~" he moans loudly, not caring that water was sloshing over the edge of the bath and onto the floor.

Bucking his hips slightly in sync with the bouncing of his brother. He minds was begin to fog as he brought his face to his brothers to kiss him.

Gilbert moans loudly, bouncing faster. Gilbert meets Ludwig's lips, kissing him passionately, lust taking over him.

Ludwig bit and nibbled on Gilbert's already bruised lips. He took his left hand and pulled it back only to have it make contact with Gilbert's ass. It made a loud smack sound, it was like music to the hormone intoxicated German.

Gilbert howls with pleasure and picks up speed, bouncing harder and faster.

Ludwig fingers bury themselves deeper into the albino's thighs, as he continued to help him bounce.

Ludwig's nails digging into his thighs cause Gilbert a mix of pain and pleasure and he moans increasingly louder.

Ludwig leaned in and latched on to a bruised nipple. He then began to lick and suck on and around it. He was lifted his gaze so he could stare at his brother's face.

It looked like he was in so much pleasure and it was all because of him. He felt good and close to Gilbert, which he loved.

Gilbert throws his head back and arches his back in an erotic display, bouncing faster, moaning as a knot begins to to form in his stomach again signaling he's close to cumming.

He detached his mouth from his nipple. The same tight knot beginning to form inside Ludwig. His grunts were escaping more frequently signaling that he was close.

Gilbert moans loudly, feeling the knot tighten further. "Bruder I'm close." he moans out breathlessly.

"M-me to...me to." He pants out as he finds it harder and harder it catches his breath, feeling the knot tighten to where it was almost unbearable.

Gilbert suddenly feels the pressure on his stomach falter and the knot begins to loosen. He moans and locks eyes with Ludwig.

"Ahh~bruder~I'm cumming!" he screeches before locking lips with Ludwig in a passionate, heated kiss, bouncing becoming slower as he reaches the edge.

Ludwig shivers as he kisses his brother feeling himself on the verge of cumming. He then grabbed a handfull of Gilbert's hair as he felt his brother tighten around him.

Gilbert moans at the tug on his hair and feels the knot start to loosen. "Bruder I'm..." is all he got out before he came for the third time that day.

Ludwig clenches his eyes shut as he felt his brother cum on his chest. As little bit hit his face in the process which lead to his release. He then called out "G-Gilbert...I-I... love y-you."

Gilbert smiles and leans forward, connecting their lips. Mm ich liebe dich such Bruder." he whispers against Ludwig's lips.

With tired eyes, Ludwig leans down slightly and pulls the plug on the bathtub to let the dirty water out. He then began to turn the water on again.

Gilbert cocks his head in confusion. "Bruder why did you turn the water back on?" he asks.

Ludwig leans back again relaxing as the water began to fill the tub again. "Why? Because we still haven't properly gotten cleaned up." He says, exhaustion apparently in his voice.

Gilbert giggles and turns his head away as color rushes to his face. "Oh. Right. Hehe." he chuckles.


End file.
